Healing the Avengers
by mariteri
Summary: Life for Dr. Hermione Granger as head of medical for S.H.I.E.L.D.. Set during the Avengers movie (there will be a few spoilers), rare pairing, and rated T, as I am clueless and that seemed to be a safe bet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters therein. Nor do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Hello! I hope everyone is doing well. Here it is a newish week and I'm posting an oldish fanfiction. I wrote this about two years ago. Specifically the summer before Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. first started airing. So needless to say this story is so not cannon. We're talking alternative universe. And seeing as this takes place during the first Avengers movie, expect spoilers. But honestly, if you're reading this, chances are you've seen the movie. That being said—Enjoy!**

**Please read and review!**

**…**

**Chapter One**

Hermione walked briskly over to the bridge, quickly switching on the communications to find out what was going on over at the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. She heard gasps and curses going on around her and knew she wasn't the only one seeing and hearing what was happening.

She stood up and snapped out, "We are now headquarters, people! Let's get operational! Anderson!" He looked over to her. "Get the engineers going with that final inspection!"

"Yes, ma'am!" he called out and rushed out.

"Peters!" He looked over to her. "Final inspections of all computers."

She answered the hail. "Granger."

"Operational?" Nick Fury asked with no preamble.

"Final inspections are beginning and we should be completely operational within the hour, sir." She paused. "When should we expect you?"

"Within the next fifteen minutes and, Granger, we're bringing our wounded."

"I'll see to the med-bay A.S.A.P., sir."

"I knew you would," he murmured, and hung up.

She turned to her chief assistant telling her. "We better make a lot of coffee."

The woman grimaced. "Pardon me for saying so, Doctor, but something tells me that we're going to need stronger before this is over."

Hermione nodded and went about finishing giving out the orders before she went off to see to the med-bay.

...

"Here." A coffee was placed into her hand.

Taking it gratefully, she took a sip as she looked over to see Nick Fury sitting across from her. His one eye was shut and he was leaning back in the chair he was in. Exhaustion was clear in every line of his form. He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for reports or if he too were in some way injured. She pulled out a healing potion out of her pocket, uncorked it, and held it out.

"Take it," she said to him.

His eye opened and looked at what she was holding out to him. "What is it?"

"To take care of all the cuts, bumps and bruises you got."

He took it from her, saying, "You never said you were a mind reader."

"It doesn't take a mind reader to know that you'd be in the center of the action," she replied dryly, making him smile to himself.

He took the potion and gritted out, "Report."

"Of the one hundred and fifteen injured we were able to clear ten. Fifteen died on the operating table, sixty-two didn't even make it that far, and the rest are in ICU. As soon as they're stable, I recommend transfer to a hospital." She looked at her watch and did some calculations in her head as she thought over the injuries and the amount of time each of the patients would need to stabilize. "Which will be within the next twelve to twenty-four hours," she told him. "They should be shipped out by the time Coulson and Natasha are back."

He stood up. "Very good." He started to leave, but stopped and asked, "Did you check on Hill?"

"She hasn't come in," she replied, sounding concerned. "Do you need me to make a house call?"

He thought it over and nodded. "I need her in one piece."

...

Hermione knocked on Maria's door and waited. She could hear the other woman limping over and could practically see her pulling together her professional, no nonsense demeanor into place before opening the door.

"I brought tea…" she waved a thermos. "Healing potion, an ace wrap for the leg, and an understanding ear."

Smiling, Maria opened the door wider and let her into the room. "It's not that bad, Hermione."

"Nothing that a little potion and a night's rest can't cure," she told her, she handed her the healing potion. "I heard the nasty rumor that you were in the tunnel when it came down."

"That I was, Doc," she muttered, her voice tight and took the potion. "I came so close to stopping them. If only…"

"Ah, the dreaded, 'If only…'," Hermione sighed. "Which leg and do I need to see all of it or just your ankle?"

"My right ankle and knee," she told her. "Let me get into some shorts."

"Of course," she murmured, watching her carefully as she grabbed what she was going to change into and went to the restroom. "So is what I heard about Phil having to pick up Captain America true?"

"Oh yeah," she answered, the laughter clear in her tones.

Hermione groaned. "I don't know who I feel sorrier for."

Maria limped out of the bathroom. "I've never seen him go so fan boy over someone before, have you?"

She thought it over. "When we were courting, he may have had a bromance or two, but nothing like that. I'm almost regretting getting him that first card as his birthday gift." Smiling she went over and looked over the leg. "It's already starting to heal up, but I brought the bruise paste with me." She held it out to her. "It may not smell like roses and sunshine, but it gets the job done."

"Yeah," she answered, sounding relieved that hoe wouldn't have to ask for the balm. "So have you met any of the Avengers yet?"

She shook her head no, handing the jar of the bruise salve over to her. "Can't say that I've ever had the privilege, but then again I don't know all of the people involved."

"I just wanted to give you a heads up," she told her.

Arching her brow, Hermione asked, "They're really that bad?"

"Ironman is all arrogant pride and ego. Don't try to out smartass Tony Stark. It won't happen. Dr. Bruce Banner is quiet, but don't piss him off…"

"I've been told that I'm fairly intelligent," she murmured, dryly. "Only an idiot would wake a sleeping green giant."

That had Maria laughing. "You know Natasha, right?"

"Yes, of course," she replied. "Will she be a part of it?"

Nodding she said, "And if you know her, you know Clint…" She stopped talking. "They have him. Loki did something to him with this staff that he has." She looked at the jar in her hand and Hermione could tell she wanted to throw it in frustration. "I should have been able to stop them!"

"Oh yes, because we both know a demigod and his mind controlled minions are just so easy to capture," Hermione said dryly. Her phone rang and she looked at the number. "I have to get this. Do you need anything else before I go?"

"No, thank you, Hermione," she answered with a kindly smile as she took the thermos of tea that she was offering to her. "Say hi to Phil for me, would you?"

"You know I will." Waving to her, she went on her way. "Business or personal?"

"Personal," he replied. "How are you, sweetie?"

"I'm fine," she said. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," he told her, his voice going even softer when he did so. "Have you gotten any sleep yet?"

"I still have patients in ICU," she stated. "But I have the other doctors handling them for the night. They'll only call me in an emergency. When should I be expecting you?"

"In the morning," he told her. "Hermione, I get to ride in the jet with Captain America!"

Smiling she said, "Yes, my love, and I will be here when you need a shoulder to blush into once you express your unrequited bromance to him."

"I…I…" She could practically hear the embarrassment come through the phone. "Oh shut up."

"I can't help it if I find it adorable," she teased, walking into their bedroom. "Maria says hello by the way."

"Please tell me that you didn't say all that in front of her!"

"Of course I didn't," she replied. "Besides she already knew about your love that no one dares say its name."

That even had him snorting with laughter. She got ready for bed, talking with him the entire time, as she did so. Hermione turned out the lights and lay down on their bed.

"Time for bed?" he asked quietly.

"Yes." She snuggled down, wishing that he were next to her. "Why did we get a king sized bed? This bed is too big without you here."

"And this bed I'm in isn't big enough," he stated. "But it's still too empty for my liking."

"You'll be back before we know it," she said, as she always said when he was gone on assignment.

"Why do you put up with me and my work?" he inquired.

"For the same reason you put up with me and mine," she reminded him. "Good night, Phil."

"Good night, Hermione," he sighed, sounding drowsily happy. "I love you."

"And I love you."

**TBC…**

**…**

**There's the first chapter for you! I hope you liked it. Review, as usual, to let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and have yourselves a health filled day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters therein. Nor do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Hello! Chapter two here. Wow! I received such a big response. Thank you all for taking the time to read, review, and follow/favorite. I love the feedback of reviews nearly as much as I love chocolate. Enjoy!**

**Please read and review!**

**…**

**Chapter Two**

The morning came far too soon for Hermione, who had to be woken up when one of the patients went into cardiac arrest at four in the morning. Despite all the work done to save the man, he didn't make it.

Feeling slightly depressed, the last thing she wanted was to go back to her empty bed. She ended up at the galley and had two espressos before she knew it. She was in the middle of getting herself a third when Nick came over and took the drink from her.

Drinking it, he said, "You were downing it like cheap booze. I had to make sure."

That had her smiling, but it didn't wipe the sad look out of her eyes. "We lost another patient this morning."

"I know." He studied her a moment. "Do you need time off?"

"Only if Phil would go with me. And since we both know that will never happen during this kind of international emergency, the answer is no." She thought over her next words. "I know you asked because it is your job, but thank you nonetheless." Smiling, she said, "Sometimes those type of small words of concern are all a person needs to hear."

He nodded in understanding and went on his way.

...

Hermione was in the middle of taking care of the mundane task of paperwork when there was a knock on her door. She looked up to see Natasha smiling as she stood in the entryway.

"Did I come at a bad time, Doctor?" she asked.

"By all means, come in! You're saving me from paperwork!" This had the assassin smiling as she came into the office. "Just out of curiosity, and tell me to bugger off if it's none of my affair, but do you have to do paperwork?"

The redhead answered, "Far more than you'd imagine." She sat down in front of her desk. "Are you planning on changing vocations?"

She looked down at piles of death certificates. "No, I just wish that I could have avoided these."

"We all do, Doctor," she whispered. "Did you hear that they have Clint?" Hermione nodded to this. "I don't know how Loki did it, but he took over his mind, as well as several others there."

Worrying her lower lip. "Can you get me footage of what was done to them?"

"Do you have clearance?"

"I more than likely do, but check it all the same. I don't want to cause issue, not when there's so much more to deal with at the moment."

Natasha nodded to this and turned to leave. But she stopped and faced her. "Coulson was practically drooling just standing next to his hero."

"I bet." Hermione's face bloomed into a smile. "Is Phil back?"

"Just touched down," she replied. "Still on deck if you want to see him right away."

Jumping up, she grabbed her jacket and rushed out in order to see him. Within a few minutes she was in an empty hallway and disapparited onto the deck. She looked around and found Phil talking the ear off of one Steve Rodgers. Walking over, she saw Phil's eyes light up. She walked straight up to him and slipped her arms around him.

"I missed you, Mr. Coulson," she sighed.

"And I missed you, Mrs. Coulson," he told her in turn.

Hermione quickly pressed a kiss to his mouth. She pulled back, smiling up into his face. "Sorry about the unprofessionalism, but if we didn't have these moments…"

"I know," Phil said, but then he smiled. "Let me introduce you!"

"Of course, darling," she said, turning to face Steve Rodgers.

"Captain, this is my girl Hermione Granger," he said with pride. "Sweetie, this is Captain America!"

"Lovely to meet you, sir," Hermione said, holding out her hand to him.

"Nice to meet you as well, Miss Granger," Steve answered.

"Please call me Hermione or Doctor," she told him. "It's a real honor to meet you, sir. Between what my Grandfather told me about what you did during the war and Phil here, I must admit it is a bit surreal making your acquaintance."

That had the super soldier smiling shyly. "Nice to meet you, Hermione. I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Don't we all, sir," she said, looking out to where a helicopter was being loaded with patients. "Excuse me, I have best see them off!" She deposited a quick kiss on Phil's cheek and rushed off to see that they were set up properly before leaving.

"You're a lucky man," Steve murmured and went on his way inside the hovercraft.

It was a blushing and happy Phil that answered, "Yes, I know."

...

Hermione watched the footage over and over again, taking notes each time she did so. Finally she sat back and was in deep thought, when she heard a throat being cleared in her doorway. Looking over, she saw a man hesitantly standing in her office's entrance.

"You must be Dr. Banner," she said, smiling as she stood. "Please come in!" Coming out from around her desk, she reached out and shook his hand. "I'm Dr. Granger, but everyone here either calls me Hermione or just Doctor."

"Like Dr. Who?" he asked.

"I wish, if only for the TARDIS!" This had a shy smile peeking out on his face. "Can I get you a cup of tea or coffee?"

"No, thank you," he told her.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked him.

"Actually I was going to ask if there was any way for me to be helping you out," he told her.

She thought it over and said, "All the critical care patients were transported before liftoff." Hermione studied him a moment. "But there is one thing." Turning the screen to face them, she played the security footage again. "Okay, I get that Loki's a god, but he should not have been able to do that."

Frowning he asked, "What do you mean?"

"He comes with a certain skill set, as it were, and using an object to focus his powers isn't it. That's more along the lines of wand magicks of which he would know nothing about," she told him. "My working theory is that he's the one clouding the minds, but it's the device that is energizing it."

"You believe in magic," he murmured, watching her intently.

"Yes, that I do," she said. "It's as real as this ship and far more powerful than you give it credit for, sir."

"I find it hard to believe…" And he watched as she got up, grabbed a mug and smashed it to the floor. "What the hell!"

She lifted her hand and the mug came back together and was resting in her grasp once again. She lightly tossed it over to him. He was looking it over when she asked, "I'm a witch. Any questions?"

He looked to the mug and over to her. "Uh, they could have used you in New York after I visited."

Chuckling she told him, "That would have been very difficult to explain and they were already having a time and a half given the fact that there was a eight foot tall green man with anger issues running about. That and there's this pesky law preventing me from doing so in front of the public at large." She looked back over to the footage. "Now if only people were so easily fixed."

"Yeah," he breathed, watching it once again. "Do you think there's a way around it?"

"Most definitely, it's figuring out the how that's proving to be a pain in my arse," she muttered.

**TBC…**

**Chapter two is out to you! Do you like it? Review to let me know what you think! Thanks for reading and have yourselves a (favorite food) filled day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters therein. Nor do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Here we are! Another day! Another chapter! Thanks for taking the time to read, review, and, not to mention, follow/favorite! Your interest in my little story is like calorie free hot chocolate. Read! Enjoy! Review!**

**…**

**Chapter Three**

"I get why they're here," Tony Stark said, pointing to Captain America and Thor. "I even get why she's here." His thumb indicating Natasha in the pilot's seat. "But why are you here, I wonder?" He looked over at Hermione, who was sitting across from Loki and Thor.

The demigod and his adoptive brother both snorted, but neither said anything. Hermione, on the other hand, looked over to Tony. "I was given an order to be here, Mr. Stark. I saw to the wounded and assisted in collecting our dead. And I am on this aircraft, because yet again, I was ordered to do so." She stood up, looking him dead in the eyes as she told him tightly, "Just because you have the biggest ego on this project, doesn't mean you're in charge, nor does it mean you can steamroll your way over those you see as unworthy or do not belong as a part of this." When it became clear that he was going to speak, she yanked out her wand and hit him with a silencing spell. "And unless you want to be a mute for the rest of your days, I highly recommend you don't piss me off. Understood?" When he couldn't get an answer out, she took off the spell and snapped, "Understood?!"

"Wow, Mary Poppins has a temper!" he crowed, only to have her punch him right in the nose.

Stepping back, she growled, "You were saying, sir?"

"Nothing," he replied through his hand that was holding his bloody nose.

Shaking out her hand, she stepped away from him. "That being said, I best fix that."

Hermione treated his injury, stopping the bleeding and even went so far as to give him a lollipop, which had Loki snorting with laughter.

She sat down next to Steve, as he inquired, "Why did you heal him? You should have just left it."

"Why should any of the other doctors have to suffer him?" Looking over to him, she studied him a moment. "Are you okay?"

"Fine! Just fine." He stopped, looked at her and asked, "Why?"

"No reason," she replied. "I just thought to ask, seeing as all this must seem such a whirlwind journey for you."

"Yes, that it has been," he sighed. "So what is that stick thing that made him go quiet and where can I get one?"

"She's a witch," came from Thor across the way from them. "An elemental if I don't miss my guess."

She nodded to this. She showed her focusing tool to him. "This is my wand."

"Magic?" He looked over to Thor and Loki. "And Norse Gods?" Shaking his head, "It's moments like these I wonder what the heck I got myself into."

...

"You punched Tony Stark?" She looked over to Phil who rushed into the room.

"Yes, I even can say that I broke his nose and fixed it." She finished bottling the potion quickly and looked over to him. "I refused to be bullied and I let him know as much."

"But, sweetie, you don't punch people! The only time I've heard anything about you doing that was in that story you told me about when you were a kid," he said, going over to her and taking up her hand to look it over.

"This is one of the few times I can claim that my words failed me," she admitted. "He just made me so…angry! He called into question my right to be there on that mission. He called me Mary Poppins, for Merlin sake!" He looked into her amber eyes and saw the sorrow lingering there. "He's a man that likes to provoke a response and I fell for it like a fool."

"You aren't any sort of fool," he told her gently. "He's a man that likes to poke others to get the worse response from them. Remember that, Hermione." Phil kissed her swollen knuckles, adding, "Get some ice on this."

"I will…" And that's when the explosion rocked the hovercraft.

Grabbing her, Phil covered her with his body and did his best to protect her head. When the shaking stopped enough to be able to move, he helped her to her feet and the two rushed out to the main med-bay. She grabbed him before he was able to leave out the door, kissing him hard on his mouth.

Pulling back, he looked her face over as he caressed her hair. She opened her eyes and found his intense blue orbs staring into hers. "Get to work. I'll be back before you know it." Stepping back, he told her. "Stay here and take care of the injured."

She could only nod and went to work the moment he walked away.

...

Lies and subterfuge, she had never been good at either, but in order to save the world she would have to learn. Hermione understood the need to get them moving towards one unified goal. She even comprehended that they needed to be wound up, but it didn't make things any easier.

She sat in her office, feeling too numb to tend anyone least of all herself. That she didn't have to act. Her arm had been broken during one of the many dips and sways of the ship when she had one of the carts slamming her into the wall. She had fought her way straight over to Phil and had done so with a ruthlessness that was so unlike her that looking at it in hindsight made her wonder if she was having an out of body experience. She had fixed everything temporarily, but the fix was wearing off and she was in pain now, both mentally and physically.

There was a slight knocking at her door. Looking up she saw Maria there along with Natasha.

"Hermione…" Natasha said quietly she nearly flinched at the tender tones.

Clearing her throat, she said, "I heard you brought Clint in."

She nodded. "I was able to deprogram him."

Arching her brow, she asked, "How?"

"I hit his head hard."

A broken smile came to her face, as she muttered, "Should have known it would be simple. I was over thinking it." Getting to her feet, she cleared her throat again. "Maria?"

"Yes?"

"Get Dr. Tsu over here, would you please," she told her. "I do believe I broke a few things on my person." And that's when they saw the blood dripping from her shoulder.

She heard yelling and before she knew it she was on a table being tended. Hermione listened to them talking but only heard snippets of the conversation.

"It looks like she saw combat!" one person said.

Another, she thought it must have been Fury, muttered, "She fought her way to Coulson." He snorted. "If I knew she was that tough, I would have gotten her as a soldier not a doctor."

She was forced to take potions so that when they reset bones, she didn't even feel it. Hermione heard the gasps all around when they saw her existing scars.

"Sir?" Maria said.

"From what she told me, she's been tortured," he breathed. "I thought she was exaggerating."

"Hermione isn't prone to exaggeration, sir," his deputy replied, as both stared at a word that had been carved into her left arm that neither understood. "What does 'mudblood' mean?"

"I haven't a clue," he answered.

It took over an hour and nearly one thousand stitches, but she was finally out of surgery and staring at the ceiling. She heard him coming over and knew that he had wanted answers even before he said a word.

"There was a war," she said quietly. "A wizarding war in Brittan." She looked over to Nick Fury watching her in that way he always watched those he wanted answers from. "There was a dark lord who wanted to take over the world. I was in school, no more than a child when it started. It ended when I was eighteen."

**TBC…**

**…**

**There you go! Another chapter has escaped my computer and has joined up with its brethren on the internet. Thanks for taking your time to read this. Now if you could take some time to give me some feedback. It would be much appreciated. Thank you again and have yourself a sparkly day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters therein. Nor do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Howdy! Here we are with a new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Please read and review!**

**...**

**Chapter Four**

"Does Coulson know about this?"

"Of course," she answered. "I tell him everything." She sat up and looked him in the eye. "I took an oath not only to him, but to you and S.H.I.E.L.D. as well. There is currently no threat within the wizarding world that would impact anyone within it, let alone outside of it." Taking a deep breath, she tossed aside the blankets and put her legs over the side of the bed. "If there is ever one again, you'll be the first person I'll go to."

He looked at her and nodded to this. "Where do you think you're going?"

Her hospital gown changed into a dress and she looked over to him. "My husband needs me."

He stood up. "Two things—one, you need shoes. There's so much broken glass around here that you'll end up back in here from the blood loss."

Looking at her own feet, she let out a low nearly sorrowful chuckle. "And two?"

"You'll need the coordinates."

...

She arrived via portkey and was given the green light to go straight in to see her husband. She took his hand into her own and combed her fingers through his hair. His eyes opened slowly and looked into hers.

"You get better," she told him. "I'll be right here with you."

All he could do was nod before going right back to sleep. Sitting down, she pulled out her cellphone and called the one person she could think of.

"What the bloody hell is happening out there?!" Harry answered the phone.

"I really haven't a clue what's happening or where," she told him, sounding so weary that he was scared by it. "Harry, please, I'll answer what I can later, but right now…" Taking a deep breath, she went on with, "I need you here. Bring Poppy and Padma."

"Tell me where and we'll be there within the hour," he told her, now all business.

As promised he was there within the hour and soon enough not only was Poppy Pomfrey there along with Padma, but so were some of the members of the Weasley clan. They ended up being permitted in as family.

Poppy took one look at Hermione and made her sit down, as she took care of her. It was Padma who ended up tending Phil.

"What happened?" Harry asked, sounding pissed off.

"Loki," she told him.

Frowning it was George who asked, "The trickster god?"

"The very same," Hermione answered, wincing at the feel of the magic healing her. "Talk about a being with anger issues."

"Hermione…" Phil called out to her. "Stop! Where's my wife?"

She got up and went over to the bed. He moved aside on the bed and she joined him there, resting her head next to his.

"What happened to you?" he demanded.

"The ship beat me up," she told him. "Then my ring was burning and I knew my husband was injured. I sort of became this berserker and charged into battle in order to get to him." She kissed his lips lightly. "Now take the damn healing potion and I'll take mine so we can get some rest before I tell you what our boss did."

His eyes went neutral. "What did he do?"

"He unified the Avengers using your 'death' as the motivation."

He grinned. "Really?"

"Yes, that he did," she replied. "Can we have some dreamless sleep, please?" They both took it and ended up snuggling up as she sighed, "I'll tell you the other stuff once we're more rested."

"What other stuff?" he inquired as the potion went to work.

"It can wait," she sighed, her head coming to rest on his shoulder.

His arm came around her as he kissed her forehead. "Love you."

"I love you too," she sighed, as both drifted to sleep.

Most of the visitors left once they found out that the two patients would be as right as rain come the morning. The only one that didn't leave was Harry. He had been given the potions that they would need once they would wake up, as well as a home cooked meal from Mrs. Weasley. It turned out that she in no way trusted the hospital to provide anything close to what she deemed a healthy meal.

It was early the next morning that the hospital door opened and two men strolled into the room. Harry knew who one of them was. It was hard not to, seeing as it was Tony Stark. The man was everywhere and known by all.

"Hey," the other man said quietly. "How are they doing?"

Harry looked over to them, spooned together on the bed. "They'll be fine. I'm Harry Potter, by the way." He held his hand out to them.

"I'm Bruce Banner," the man introduced himself and nodded over to Stark as he shook his hand. "You probably recognized him."

"Tony Stark," the billionaire introduced himself, turning to face Harry. "And how did you get in here?"

"I work for the British government," he said with a smile, shaking his hand. "Fairly high up."

"Don't be a braggart, Harry," Hermione muttered from the bed. "What time is it?"

"Six in the morning," Bruce told her. "I heard that you saw some action on the ship."

Hermione blushed, muttering, "A bit. I went a little crazy when my ring began to burn…"

"What ring?" Tony asked.

"My wedding ring," she told him, showing it to him. "When Phil's been injured, it burns."

"You're married?" Tony looked at Coulson who was now awake. "I thought you were dating that cellist in Portland!"

That gained laughter from Hermione and a broad smile from Phil. She sobered up and said, "Inside joke."

"So you and Mary Poppins are hitched?" Tony looked between them and said, "You do realize you're married to a spitfire, right?"

"Yes," Phil said, looking slyly over to a now blushing Hermione.

"Pardon me, but why do you call her Mary Poppins?" Harry asked him.

"He gives everyone knick names," Phil told him. "According to him, my first name is 'Agent'."

That had Harry laughing, even as he was handing over the potions to the two in the bed. "And I have enough food from Molly for everyone."

"Mrs. Weasley's cooking?" Phil's face lit up. "Please tell me it's her Sheppard's pie!"

It was while they were eating the Sheppard's pie that Tony was telling about how they had one of the most awkward meals ever.

"So there we were eating at the falafel place and no one was talking. I mean not a word. It was as if we lost the ability to speak and just knew how to masticate. I've had easier meals as a hostage in the Middle East I tell you." Looking over to Coulson. "So just how were you able to make it? The last any of us heard was the paramedic called time of death."

"They aren't authorized to do so," Hermione said casually. "Chances are that Director Fury set it up so that you heard as much. I already had Phil out of there and in the private med-bay by that time, so I only know part of what was going on."

"You didn't operate on me, did you?" Phil asked alarmed.

**TBC…**

**…**

**And so another chapter comes to its end. Thank you for reading! Have a music filled day everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters therein. Nor do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Hello! I hope that you're all having a good day. Here we are at the end of my little story. Thanks for being here with me for the journey. It wouldn't be the same without you all here with me. Enjoy!**

**Please read and review!**

**…**

**Chapter Five**

"I couldn't," she told him. "I wasn't in any shape to do more than feed some potions to you." Clearing her throat, she added, "When the ship lost the second engine, I hit the wall and broke my arm." She lifted her arm still in a cast. "The arm is healed. Dr. Banner, care to help me out of this after our meal?"

"Sure," he answered.

"So you fought your way over to his side with a broken arm?" Harry asked her. "That sounds impressive."

She nodded. "Uh, to the point Director Fury offered me a job as an agent."

Phil stopped and looked at her. "Are you going to take him up on it?"

"No," she answered. "We have a deal, remember?"

He grinned. "That we do."

She cleared her throat. "That being said, darling, I have to tell you about how Director Fury…" She pursed her lips, looking over to Stark. "You best tell him about…" She licked her lips nervously. "About the cards."

"What cards…" And then it occurred to him what cards she must be talking about. "My vintage Captain America collector cards?" He looked over to Bruce and Tony. "What happened to them?"

"Fury covered them in blood, told us that they were in your pocket when you 'died', and tossed them onto the table in front of us as a way to motivate us into action," Bruce was the one to answer.

Phil looked over to Hermione in shock. "I only knew about the blood part," she told him. "I'll buy you an entire new set! I promise! And I'm sure, well, almost sure, that I can get Captain Rodgers to sign the new ones."

Phil let out a little sad sigh. "They went for a good cause."

"You listen to Mary Poppins," Tony told him. "Between everyone, we can collect you a new set of vintage Captain America cards and this set will be signed. Mark my words, it'll get done."

As promised, as soon as the meal was over, Bruce helped Hermione out of the cast, but he insisted on a MRI to make certain that it was completely healed—which it was. It was soon thereafter that he made certain that Phil was in good health as well. Both were given the green light to leave and Harry left soon after this news was given, taking with him the promise that they would be visiting within the month.

It was on their way out that Tony said that they had finally found out Banner's secret to keeping an even temper, as it were.

It was Hermione who looked over to Bruce for a moment before saying, "That was a mystery between all of you?" She scoffed.

"So if you know, Mary Poppins, share," Stark dared her.

Rolling her eyes, she said, "He's pissed off all the time." That had Tony and Bruce looking at her in shock. "It's simple. The gamma radiation affected your biology in such a way that when you're pissed off or extremely angry it triggers the change within you. By being angry all the time, your body becomes accustomed to the levels of hormones within your body so that now it's become your normal, and thusly giving you some control over when you make the change." She worried her lower lip. "You might have difficulty with that if you get injured."

"Yeah, I found that out," Bruce replied dryly. "Any advice on that?"

"Don't get hurt." She gave him a smile. "Just kidding. I'll try to think of something."

"You're a smart one, aren't you?" Stark inquired looking to both Hermione and Phil. "Just how old are you, Hermione? And where did Coulson steal you from your cradle?"

"I didn't steal her from any cradle," Phil muttered, blushing as he said so. "She was nineteen when we met."

"Yes, he was attaining his master's in business administration and I was going for my second doctorate."

Frowning Bruce asked, "How many do you have?"

"I have three," she answered.

Bruce's jaw dropped. "You're _that_ Dr. Granger?!"

"Which Dr. Granger would that be?" Stark inquired.

"We're talking to the woman that rewrote _Grey's Anatomy_," Bruce told him. "She has modernized the way we look at human anatomy and the possibilities therein."

"Mary Poppins is super smart in other words?" Tony inquired.

"They don't let just anyone walk off the street to become the head of medical at S.H.I.E.L.D.," she said dryly. "And will you please stop calling me that? It's Hermione or Doctor."

"Very well, Dr. Hermione," Tony replied as they got off of the elevator.

Just as they were exiting the hospital, Maria stepped away from the vehicle she was picking them up in. Hermione thanked them for visiting, hugging both of them, and even went so far as to kiss them both on their cheeks.

"What was that for?" Bruce asked.

"That was a thank you kiss for saving the world," she told them. "But if you don't know as much, perhaps neither of you is as smart as you've been given credit for."

That had Bruce laughing even as Tony was smirking. They took off just, as Phil and Hermione got into the backseat of the car. Slipping her hand into his, they laced fingers and let out a weary sigh together

"Home to the helicarrier?" Maria asked from the front seat, not exactly liking the feeling she had of being their chauffeur, but understanding their need not to be separated just yet.

"There's the cleanup…" Phil started.

"Phillip," Hermione said quietly. "I go where you go regardless of where that may be."

Smiling broadly, he looked over to his friend and fellow agent. "The helicarrier it is."

**The End!**

**…**

**And there you go! The end of another little journey into fanfiction. Please take the time to let me know what you thought of it. Feedback from the readers is priceless. Thank you all for being the awesome individuals you are and until next we meet—sichere fahten (German).**


End file.
